vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/If they were RPG character?
Okay heres my biazzare thoughts on "what if the Vocaloids were fighters?" So lets do this! Honestly, I had no "system" for this, but is theres a "/" it means I felt that they'd be heading in the general direction of that sort of character splicing. Vocaloid 1; *Leon/Lola; Necromanchers, their "soul" musicains, so Necromanchers dealing with undead ties in with spirits. *Miriam; Whitemage/cleric. *Meiko; soldier, properly standard sword and shield. *Kaito; "red" mage archtype Vocaloid 2; *Sweet Ann; witch/summoner *Miku; "blue" mage *Kagamine Rin + Lin; rogues/thieves *Prima; assasin/witch *Gakupo Kamui; ... I think he is fine just the way he is. *Luka Megurine; archer/"amazon" *Gumi; archer/gypsie *Sonika; summoner/ gypsie *SF-A2 miki; soldier; properly a medium armoured fighter with a double handled sword *Yuki Kaai; scout *Kiyoteru Hiyama; mage scholar *Big-Al; Barbarian (actually, this one is properly the easiest to think up for) *Tonio; warlock/ healer *Lily; "amazon"/archer *VY1; acrobat/rogue/assasin *Gachapoid; beast tamer *Iroha Nekomura; druid/acrobat *Piko Utatane; healer/archer/monk I was bored mostly. Some are quite hard to think up ideas on. Theres very few I felt were "pure" going to be one or the other. Edit: Y'know, I haven't been through all the old articles but I keep "luck" bounding finding them. I just looked at a picture we have up on Vocaloid 2, a screenshot I wasn't familair with... When I looked at the details there was a link to a URL with a GOOD deal of information that was a reaction to Sweet Ann basically and indications there are further reads about the Vocaloids before her on the site. Its 1:00am gone for me though, so reading that article will have to wait. While our ordinary bearucrat Antonio Lopez has disappeared lately (I hoped despite the fact additonal staff had to be elected in not to loose him), I do note he missed a golden oppotunity to that page useful for the wikia. So after I've updated wikipedia tonight and slipped in one section on ann's page, I'm going to sit down and see what that site digs up for me. I'm not great with references, so I'm not one to lecture anymore else on what they should and shouldn't do, but I feel somewhat annoyed when I come across articles like this kind on wikias which supply a good chunk of information so free. In this case, we've had a lack of opinions of those who have touched the Vocaloid software related to the music industry from the western side of things, when since their written in english they should be easy to find for us. A opinion which does not come from a fan of the software is a rare and vauable gem that should not be overlooked because its from a professionals point of view, someone who works with software and music and knows what their talking about. Though I do note, for comparisons sakes, fans are great at completely pulling apart the software and heavily critising whats missing.... As unprofessional as the critism is from fans, fans note and pick up things professionals aren't looking for, thus their opinion is also easily welcomed. Its just harder to get sources on. Category:Blog posts